Creep department
by Bedomy
Summary: What if there was an agency meant for monster control. What would happen if humans found out? These are the stories of Execution Squad and their adventures. Rated M for violence, language and sex.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fic, so take it easy on me ;)**_

It was dark night. But that wasn't bothering the girl when she ran out of the house. She was running like crazy for God knows how long but she couldn't shake the images out of her head.

_Flashback She woke up in the middle of the night and saw the door of her room opened. When she went to close it she heard crying down the hallway. Following the sound she entered the living room. To her shock there was a little girl, covered in bruises and blood, siting near the window. Suddenly the child turned, showing her green blood crying eyes, and said ,,Do you want to play with me.''_

Still thinking about that the girl wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran right into a man, knocking him and herself on the ground.

,,HELP, THE GIRL..,SHE'S...''

,,Right behind you.'' said the man calmly.

,,WHAT?!'' yelled the girl while turning her head to see if he was joking, but when she turned the child was there hiding and peeking behind a trash can. The girl noticed that the child was sobbing again and went to comfort her but stopped after a second thought. A sudden breeze made her realize that they were in a local park. ,,_Wait, isn't this the park where that dead girl was found?_'' While the girl was distracted with her own thoughts the man went to the trash can.

,,Hello, Sally, why are you crying?'' he asked politely. Sally's and the girl's eyes got fixed on the man as he removed his old trench coat and sat on the grass. The girl noticed that the man was in fact a boy, maybe a little bit older then her, it would be hard to tell because of his childlike face, but his badly shaved beard was a dead giveaway.

,,How do you know my name?'' asked Sally.

,,Simple, it's my job.''

,,What job?''

,,To find and talk to people like you.''

,,What do you mean like her?'' asked the girl suddenly.

The boy turned with an annoyed look, like he was interrupted in a middle of something important and simply gave a small nod for yes. ,,_How rude.''_

_,,_OK, now, where were we? Oh yes, what game shall we play?''

Sally eep'd and ran behind the girl for cover.

,,No, we were talking about you job.'' the girl answered instead of her.

,,And sorry, but I don't want to play with you, you're scary.'' Sally added.

,,S-scary...'' the boys look turned from calm to shocked in a blink of an eye.

,,Wh...what am I doing wrong...''

,,Well, for starters you're rude and you act like a pedophile.'' said the girl.  
,,WHAT?!''

,,What's a pedophile?'' Sally asked. The boy calmed down and with a sad expression asked.

,,Do you remember what you're uncle did to you?''

Sally's expression turned from scared to terrified, as she slowly nodded, the girl, to her utter shock, realized what were they talking about. The boy, on the other hand, looked quite happy.

,,Good, now you know what a pedophile is. Can we continue with the topic at hand?''

,,GOOD!? HOW CAN SOMETHING THAT LIKE THAT BE GOOD!?'' Before she could continue the boy slaped her.

,,I never said it's a good thing, it's just easier than explaining''

,,What the hell is wrong with you?'' asked the girl while rubbing her cheek.

,,502'' said the boy after tooking out a notebook, flipping a few pages and writing the number in.

,,What?'' said Sally and the girl while giving him a stuned look.

,,Oh, sorry, it's a hobby. everyone always asks me those kinds of questions so I started to count how many times I heard them.''

Before any other word was spoken a sudden outburst of ,,LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!'' came out of the boys coat, causing another round of female screams.


	2. Chapter 2

,,Ladies...Ladies...LADIES!'' the boy shouted, trying to get their attention. That did the trick, as the boy quickly got his phone out of the coat and pressed the answer button. While he was busy talking on the phone, the girl looked at terrified Sally and unconsciously started to stroke her hair. Sally twitched at first but calmed down and snuggled up to her leg, still shaking because of the cold night air _ And here I thought ghosts couldn't feel cold_. Her train of thoughts was lost when something fell on her head.

,,Scream again and I'll snap your neck.'' said the boy after he put his hand over her mouth. ,,Now, put the coat on and carry the kid with you.'' he quickly turned and went for the exit stoping when he realized that the girls weren't behind him.

,,What are you waiting for, an invitation? I said, LET'S GO!'' he emphasised the let's go part with a hand gesture but the girls didn't budge.

,,We're not going anywhere until you tell us who are you and what do you want.'' The girl looked at him angrily, giving him a clear sign that this discussion couldn't wait.

,,Huh... fine. The name's Beck and I want to get you girls out of here before you end up in danger.'' Before he could continue a high pitched screech came from their left. The girl quickly picked Sally, who covered her ears and buried her face in the girls shoulder, up and stared at the source of the noise. What she saw was a naked humanoid creature with black eyes and long, sharp claws and teeth coverd in, what appeard to be, blood.

,,OH MY GOD!'' the girl screamed in terror.

,,There,you see what happens when you ask stupid questions?'' Beck said, pissed at how situation developed.

The creature let out another bloodchilling screech and lunged at the trio. Beck managed to push the girls out of the way and barely dodged it's claws. Jumping away and leting the creature pass him by, Beck ran towards his attacker and used the built up momentum to land his foot in it's face, but he didn't stop there, he quickly grabed the creatures hands and started to fight with it. While this was happening the girl got up, grabed Sally and started to run for the park exit. She almost got out when she heard a loud crash and turned. Beck was lying next to the knocked down trash can in a puddle of blood and the creature was chasing her and Sally, but it stoped suddenly.

,,Where do you think you're going?'' asked Beck while pulling himself up. Girls noted that was holding the creature by it's leg and with a half-turn he throw it in the air. But the moment he let the creature flying his eyes got fixed on something in the trees.

,,OH, FUCK! RUN FOR IT!'' Beck yelled, as he started runing after them like his life depended on it. The girl decided to follow that order full heartedly, but she only managed to make a few steps when she bumped into something.

,,_AAAAH! MY babies._'' was one of the many things the tall faceless man was shouting, but before his cursing and swearing session could continue Beck grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a quick shake.

,,Slendy, where's my katana?''

,,_Nice to see you to, Beck._''

,,Really not the time for that.'' Beck pointed at the advancing creature and his chest wound.

,,Got a score to settle with a dead body over there.''

,,_Good thing I brought some healing poultices._'' said Slendy while handing him a katana and few small bottles.

,,Thanks, Slendy. Oh, right, can you take these two somewhere safe.''

,,_Certainly. Ladies,would you be so kind to take a hold of my hand._''

* * *

It only took a reassuring nod from Beck and the girls grabed Slendy's outstretched hand. And they were gone.

,,Ok, now that's taken care of, let's see what you got, Rake.''

Sally's eyes were left wide open. It only took a blink of an eye and they were in a well lighted and warm lobby of a large building. She turned and saw that the girl's expression was pretty much the same as her's. The lobby was full of sofas, counters and a bars. A sudden burst of passing car lights caused them to turn towards the glass doors that were tall as the man who brought them here. She quickly turned and looked at the man in question. He was tall and very thin, with abnormally long arms and tentacles coming out of the back of his business suit. Sally and the girl were shocked when they looked up and saw the man's head.

,,_Are you alright, ladies?_''

,,Where's you're face?'' the girl asked terrified.

,,_Oh, yes right,this is normal for my species._ _Please, do not be alarmed miss..._''

,,Katherine. Katherine Myles.''

,,And I'm Sally''

,,_I'm delighted to make your acquaintance. My name is..._''

,,_SLENDY!_'' a sudden yell of happiness and a sudden appearance of a similar looking man caused all three of them to jump in suprise. But the biggest surprise was when two more faceless men appeared.

,,_Splendor, remember that discussion we had a few days ago?_'' asked the one in the sweater.

,,_The one about the confetti cannon or the way I say hello?_'' replied the man in a dot coverd suit.

While the two were engaged in discussion the shirtless man approched Katherine. But Slendy steped in front of him, tentacles raised and ready to strike.

,,_Don't even think about it, Sex._''

,,I wasn't, I just wanted to say hello. What? Just because my love life is better than your's, you have to assume that I'm a pervert?''

,,_Nobody thinks that you're a pervert. We all know you are one._''

,,Not that I want to interrupt your...debate, but shouldn't you go help, Beck?'' Katherine asked. The four men stoped arguing and turned towards her. Splendor's ''smiley'' face turned from happy to ''Oh'' face. Shirtless man's jaw dropped, showing very sharp teeth, while the, darker toned faceless, man in a sweater raised a finger in the air. And Slendy's arms droped to the ground.

,,Now that you mention it./ _Now that you mention it._'' they said in unsion.

,_,I don't think he'll need help, but knowing him, we'll need a plausible explanation for the property damage._'' Slendy said.

,,And a lot of tranquilizers.'' added Splendor.

,,_And if it's anything like that swimsuit incident, we'll need a few shovels and a lot of body bags._'' the man in the sweater mentioned.

,,SWEET MOTHER OF GOD! DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT, TRENDY!'' yelled Sex.

,,Relax there's only him and the Rake in and old park.'' Slendy tryed to calm him down, but his boody movment said he was deeply disturbed by the thought.

,,What...''

,,YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!/ _YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!_''

* * *

_**Next chapter: Beck vs. Rake.**_

_**Open for suggestions and reviews.**_

_**And a big thank you to: Team Four Star and Creepypasta**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the wait, I didn't have much time to write...school and a writers block. Also, I'll post character files and some scenes on Deviantart, since their description will ,probably, be terrible (working on it).**_

* * *

"...let's see what you got, Rake.'' and with that Beck ran toward the creature. Rake dodged the first swing and with blinding speed, almost cut Beck's arm off.

Beck grunted angrily, while dodging the next attack. He quickly blocked and countered the third attack with an downward-strike to the neck. Rake jumped backwards, ready to step forward and stab the moment the blade hit the ground. Beck stoped mid-swing and used the chance created by his last attack. He took a step foward and impaled the creature's shoulder. Rake, with a pained shriek and a few backward steps, got the blade out it's shoulder and with an angry look on it's face pulled back, hissing at him as it hid between the trees.

Beck used the temporary truce and checked his ripped off what was left of his shirt and tie, revealing a light gray turtleneck that was still in one piece but the sleeve and torso area were slowly getting red. _''Ok, it can repear itself, it's very tight and terrible as armor. Trendy's hard work is destroyed, but that's OK, I'm wearing useless armor that can repair itself. Once again, higher-ups know best... At least the pressure stooped the bleeding.'' _he thought to himself while removing the garment in question and spraying the the bottle's content on his wounds.

In a few seconds the wounds were all closed up. ,,Better.'' he said as he turned around, checking his surroundings, waiting for the creature to come out of hiding. Slowly moving away from the trees, katana raised and ready to strike or deflect, Beck took a quick glance at his cell phone. There were no new messages or phone calls but the clock showed it was 01:28 a.m.

''_If I end this quickly I can get back to HQ in, about, 15-20 min. and get some sleep. But that would mean...''_ a sudden shriek immediately turned his focus on the jumping form of Rake. He jumped aside and managed to dodge the attack but the time it took him to balance himself, after a terrible landing on one leg, gave his opponent an oppourtunity for another attack. And the Rake didn't waste a moment to do so. Leaping towards it's target, Rake tryed to sweep his head off but missed because Beck feel (_was it on purpose or an accident is a secret he would take to his grave_). Rolling sideways Beck got up on one knee and barely managed to block Rake's second attack, then third and fourth... After a few more strikes Rake tryed to stab him but Beck rolled on his back and kicked it away. Both opponents got up and sprinted deeper into the park, trading strikes, stabs and bites. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of metal and claws hiting each other, heavy breathing and when one the fighters missed; ground and tree parts flew everywhere, trash cans and benches were knocked over or cut to pieces. Rake was attacking relentlessly but Beck just kept blocking and avoiding, paying less and less attention to the fight and more focused on his phone. After a few more failed attacks Rake stoped and pulled back. It heard something, a loud and annoying sound the humans with guns used to announce their presence. Beck also heard the police sirens so he sheated his blade and walked away. "Disappointing." he said, more to himself, while the creature lowered itself to the ground.

''How the hell did a weakling like that got a 2 star rank?'' he continued to talk to himself, so he didn't hear the sound of running footsteps. Rake sprinted towards him, claws raised and ready to stab it's prey in the back, but Beck turned and grabed Rake's claw, stooping the sneak attack and ripping of the creatures arm in the process. Rake let out a short yell before it was sent flying with a follow-up kick to the head. Rake's body crash landed through the park wall where it fell unconscious in the rubble. Beck squeezed the light brown arm and watched the clawed fingers twitch for a few seconds before he went towards the rubble to finish it. After the gap between them closed he drooped his katana, knelled down and used the claws to impale the creature's heart. Rake's skinny body twitched when the clawed fingers pierced what was left off it's life and, with a final gasp, it went limp. Rake's jaw was wide open revealing the remains of the creature's last meal, a small bird stuck inside it's sharp deformed teeth. He quickly dug a small hole and placed the bird's remains in it. Beck took a small blue bottle and a lighter out of his pocket, dragged the corpse out and checked the rubble for blood and anything else that could indicate the creatures existence. A losse tooth and a few bloody wall fragments joined the corpse in a pile that was covered with a blue liquid.

"Rest in peace.'' came out silently as he set the pile on fire. A blue flame rose up and engulfed everything the liquid touched in a matter of seconds. Beck covered the burnt ground with rubble and dirt. Satisfied with his work he went to pick up his weapon and discarded garments while the sound of police sirens drew closer and closer. One swing took most of Rake's blood off the blade, leaving few small stains but he didn't bother removing them before he sheathed the weapon. The young swordsman quickly set his ruined shirt on fire, put the turtleneck back on and ran towards the exit, knocking over one of the police officers that came to inspect the commission.

"What the...'' and "Hey you, stop!'' were the only things Beck heard as he ran past the policemen and their vehicles; focused on the group of curious neighbors that left the security of their homes; just satisfy their curiosity. Two of them even attempted to stop him, but their motivation vanished when one of them ended up with an open stomach and the other one got his arm cut off. The site of blood and the sound of someone screaming in pain was universal sign of trouble for most people. The crowd panicked and tried to get away from him, which turned into a very deadly version of tag. Those who weren't cut or stabbed already, tried to hide or throw something at their assailant. An old man tripped a pregnant woman and left her to get killed as a decoy but his plan backfired. Beck ignored the woman and caught up to him, cut his legs off and stomped his head into a bloody pulp while the crowd cleared. The old man screamed and begged for mercy but his attacker just continued furiously stomping until the man's head splattered, spilling blood, bone and what was left of the man's brain on the road. Beck steeped on one of the rolling eyeballs before he turned his attention to the pregnant woman.

Without the crowd blocking their vision the police saw a tall, muscular, brown haired boy among the corpses, stomping an old man to death. That, combined with the woman screaming for help, was enough reason for them to open fire, but the bullets simply passed through him. The police officers were shocked when the attackers body started to fade away but when three of their colleagues got beheaded by an invisible force, they ran like everyone else. One of them tried to hide in a dark alley, only to get cut in half by the mysterious swordsman. Beck didn't pay much attention to the chaos he created, he was more interested in the policeman's corpse; the corpse in question wasn't bleeding and there were no blood stains on Beck's weapon or the alley. Beck took out his cell and quickly typed 6604 before hitting the call button. The phone ringed once and then stooped, leaving only a black screen with a small cross-hair icon on it.

"And here I thought cop's shouldn't sleep on duty." he said while the corpse liquefied and merged back into an officer. "Very funny." officer replied dryly. Beck looked him in the eye before he bowed down in apology. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience I caused to you and your people, but it was either this or prison and unwanted attention." The officer seemed to be taken aback by the apology and then he started yelling. "That's all you got to say?! Sorry! You just showed up and ruined our lives to cover you're ass." Beck winced and tried to say something but his accuser wasn't finished. "We, slimes, might be impervious to physical injury but that's pretty useless when our cover is blown."

"I'm aware of that. That's why I called a specialist to help you. Here, take my phone. It'll notify you when the specialist gets here." The officer was still angry but he took the phone. "What are we supposed to do until he gets here?" Beck was dumbfounded by the question "You're a cop, right? What would you usually do in this situation?" The officer smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, right..." While the officer radioed for backup, Beck ran through the alley and disappeared into the night.

* * *

The clock in the lobby shoved 02:00 a.m. when Sally fell asleep, but Kat was still wide awake. She leaned back in a nearby chair and watched the brown haired child rest on the sofa, curled up under the old trench coat, as if she was trying to hide herself from the world. Splendor and Slendy were looking for something behind the bar, Sex busied himself with picking his teeth and Trendy simply wrote something into a nearby complaint book. ,,_So, what happens now_?'' she asked herself.

"_Sweetie, relax, we won't hurt you. We're just waiting for Beck to show up before we can get this whole thing sorted out._'' Trendy's sudden voice message inside her head made her jump out off the chair and wake up Sally in the process. Splendor looked over the counter to see what happened but Sex made circular motion with his tentacle and pointed towards Kat with it. Apparently satisfied, Splendor went back to his search. Kat, still baffled, tried to rationalize everything that happened that night.

"_Am I dreaming? If this is real, then I'm going to get killed. No, no, this is just a messed up dream. There's no way I just meet a ghost; nearly got killed by a Freddy Kruger-zombie; and now I'm stuck in who knows where with four faceless men with tentacles growing out of their backs. What's next? My skin will peel off, revealing that I had bugs under it?"_

"No, babe, this isn't a dream. But we are telepathic, so you might wanna stop thinking about dark stuff. Find a happy place, relax. And if that doesn't help I'll give you girls a nice massage.''

Sex's words, and tentacles going towards her chest, managed to snap her out off the disgusting mental picture; but she got near Sally, ready to run away with her if situation got any weirder. Sally looked around, looking for any sign of trouble. The weak sound off bells ringing made the girls turn to see Splendor walking towards them with two cups, filled with hot chocolate, if the smell was anything to go by, shaking his tentacles gently. The sound was weak but it somehow made them fell calm and happy, it felt like all of their fear was just melting away. Everything seemed peaceful as they sipped the warm beverages, lost in their little fantasies.

**,,Senior agents: Splendor, Slender and Sexual Offender Man, please report to the directors office immediately. Emergency response unit prepare for deployment. Code 15, repeat, code 15, this is not a drill.''** the building speaker's message echoed through the lobby, abruptly ending the moment. Splendy frowned as he fixed his polka dot jacket, and then he simply disappeared with Slendy and Sex.

,,So except telepathy, you can also teleport?" Kat finally asked.,,_Yes._" Trendy replied ,,_But those aren't the only things we can do. We can also..."_

,,Wait a sec, if you're telepathic, then how did you hear that announcement?" Kat interrupted. Trendy didn't seem to mind as he tilted his head upwards, revealing a pair of small holes under "his" chin.

,,Are those your ears?" Sally asked "Yep, they have ears under their chin, can teleport, read minds and stimulate certain emotions, among other things." said a familiar voice. Trendy and the girls turned around to see Beck entering the lobby. Kat and Sally finally saw the weird swordsman's appearance.; a tall, muscular, brown haired young man. He looked like a normal person but the violent look in his dark blue eyes was off-putting to the girls. Trendy, on the other hand, walked up to him tentacles raised and knuckles cracking. Beck stayed still for a few seconds and then ran towards the bar but Trendy tripped him with a tentacle. Beck fell flat on the marble floor where he got tied up by Trendy's tentacles.

"I said I was sorry." he commented while being dragged towards the angry looking Trendy; who answered by smashing him into the floor repeatedly. While the two were distracted by each other, Kat tapped Sally and signaled towards the glass door. They approached the exit slowly, as the sounds of the floor cracking filled the room, trying to avoid detection but when Kat reached the door, she stooped. The world outside the door was a military base surrounded by mountains, isolated from the world. At that moment Kat pinched and, just in case, slapped herself. Her suspicions were confirmed, this wasn't a dream, she was wide awake and abducted.


End file.
